1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to balusters used as components for railing assemblies for decks, porches, walkways, stairways, and any other applicable uses for railing systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses certain structures for suitably supporting the base of columnar members. For example, a U.S. Pat. No. 2,748,954 to Muren discloses a base for a columnar element wherein the bottom of the inner post is received within an appropriate recess in a base member having sloping side walls. The disclosure states that the components may be formed of a standard material, such as plastic. A U.S. Pat. No. 2,820,262 to Dunn shows a base sleeve formed of cast aluminum for receiving the lower end of a column. The sleeve is threadably secured to the floor by screws. A U.S. Pat. No. 3,381,427 to Watson shows a flanged supporting structure which receives the lower portion of a column. Threaded fasteners are employed to secure the supporting structure to a supporting base medium. A U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,160 to Grimm et al. discloses a post support bracket assembly including four corner brackets which cooperate to receive and support the lower end of a support post or newel. A U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,467 to Dupuis, Jr. shows a column construction wherein the ends of the column are hollow and are adapted to receive appropriately formed circular keys. A U.S. Pat. No, 4,972,642 to Strobl, Jr. shows a plastic footing for a generally vertically extending post. A U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,846 to Macchietto discloses a supporting device for an elongate pole wherein the bottom thereof is received within a suitably formed opening of a base plate.
There is additional prior art disclosing various railing assemblies wherein at least a mention is made in certain portions of the disclosures that a plastic material may be used in fabricating the substituent parts.